


A World Alone

by Beautyishername



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cherosie friendship, Cheryl is not as toxic and obsessive, F/M, Penelope is not as cold, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: AU. Supernatural Realm. *DISCLAIMER* Cheryl soon realizes she is a part of a world she didn't even know exists. That the people around her have extraordinary gifts. Nothing is as it seems. Luckily, Josie is there to help her.





	A World Alone

In Riverdale, things happened. Unexplainable things. And the people who lived here could make those unexplainable things happen. For reasons no one knew. Were they witches? There had been origins of this towns’ ancestors. How they escaped persecution from Salem. Or what if it were some evolutionary design meant to happen. That humans had acquired the ability to adapt to the circumstances around them……

As for one girl, she felt this change inside of her. And she couldn’t stop it. Gripping her locker door, she took a deep breath, jumping at the hand on her back. She looked to see the kind teacher with concerned eyes. Her glasses perched on her nose, she began to rub her back.

“You don’t look so well Cheryl. Do you need for me to call your mom?” The teen shook her head.

“No. I’m just going to get some air. Thanks Ms. Grundy.”

She closed her locker feeling this heat flow through her. Her palm rested firmly on the cold metal. It was about to happen again. Not here. Of all places. Her peers feared her for her power. Her influence. Her beauty. Now they would be afraid of her because of this. Because she was some freak of nature. Grabbing her books she took a deep breath. Her red tresses moved with her. Boys heads turned as she walked passed them with her nose held high in haste. Walking in the restroom she looked to find no feet at the bottom of stalls…

Her heart thumped loudly. Her pulse quickened as she gripped the sink.

And then it happened. The most beautiful and scariest thing she’d ever seen. She held her hand away from her as the flame appeared. This beautiful hue of red, orange, and yellow. Her eyes widened with fascination. It started last week. She felt this warmth through her.  She thought it was anxiety. The pressure to keep her grades up for midterms. To keep her cheerleading team afloat. To remain Riverdale’s “It Girl”. But then…

This amber orb formed out of nowhere. It floated in her palm. Effortlessly.

“Go away. Please go away.” She begged not aware of the pair of eyes looking at her through the small opening.

The girl who stayed hidden in the stall sat on the toilet, took off her cat ears. She wasn’t the only one that strange things happened to. The voices she heard weren’t her own but others. The visions that came to her were memories. The emotions she felt. She had to find a way to block it. Gripping her temples they were all banging against her head. Even the queen bee’s.

The red head was scared. Afraid of hurting herself and others…..this was new to her but not to the chocolate skinned songstress…

She was the legacy of empaths and telepaths. Since little she became accustomed to dreaming the future. The past. Hearing and ignoring her classmates’ thoughts of the teacher, her, and everything in between. But now things were changing… her powers were growing…..

And she didn’t know if this was what she wanted anymore. Why was her family chosen to carry this on? In class the noises were so loud, she made the lights flicker. Luckily power outages happened all the time…

The red head stared at the amber orb changing it’s shape. Closing her hand, she attempted to make it go away but it didn’t.

What if someone came in?

 This was the wrong place. And then the orb grew. Trying to calm herself the fire began to lesson. But it didn’t vanish.

The girl couldn’t watch the other handle this by herself. She knew that feeling. To hide who you were from others. Coming out the stall the red head panicked dropping the orb on the floor.

She wasn’t by herself. And out of all people she was being caught by the mayor’s daughter. The mayor’s stunning daughter. She was this natural beauty who felt comfortable without make up.

“Cheryl.” Josie called her.

She was so scared of being caught she couldn’t muster a snappy threat. And then the flame grew, spreading. Racing towards the other side. And then the tears fell. She was helpless. “It won’t stop Josie. It won’t stop.” Cheryl pleaded. She was searching for a lifeline.

“Give me your hand.” Josie instructed. Cheryl obeyed. “I’m going to help you calm down so you can control it.”

“How?” The red head was even more curious. This girl had abilities like her. Which was why she wasn’t scared. But this girl wasn’t afraid of anything. She could perform with her band among massive crowds.

_Now is not the time_

Cheryl jumped at Josie’s voice in her head. But her lips weren’t moving. Yet her voice was in her head as clear as day.

Josie didn’t need to read her mind to know she had questions. Yet, she closed her eyes, gripping her hand. And Cheryl immediately found this peace. She had felt contentment. Complacency. But never this light feeling that was flowing through her.

But that peace had left her when her brother died…

_Now try to stop it._

Cheryl raised her hand and soon the fire stopped. She smiled. Not her usual pretentious smile but a genuine smile. Josie had never seen it before. It was odd how they had gone to school all of their lives and never got close to each other.

“I did it.” Cheryl said. “We did it.” The hbic hugged her. And the diva was taken aback. This girl never hugged or touched anyone. She didn’t know this side existed.

 _What am I doing_ Josie bit her lip. She didn’t mean to read her thoughts.

Letting her go, Cheryl avoided her eyes. She was too embarrassed. Getting up replaying everything that just happened. It was too much too take in. She could start fires at the blink of an eye. She couldn't leave fast enough. Hoping it wouldn’t be traced back to her. And she just left Josie there.

On the floor were burn spots. She stared at the damage. How was this going to be explained?

She paused at the opening of the door with. A smile on her face. Already knowing. “Need help?” the janitor peeked his head in.

“Mr. Svenson. What would we do without you….” She smiled.

“Hopefully you won’t have to find out. Now get to class.” Josie nodded leaving him.

RRRRRRRRRR

Sierra sipped her coffee placing it on her little table. Today she would rest. Take a day to take care of herself. She was so busy trying to help Josie control her abilities. Making herbal mixtures to help her get a good night’s sleep. Noting her triggers. Soon she would be just as powerful if not more powerful than her. And that thought made her feel proud. Hoping that she would do good with this great responsibility.

She huffed at the sound of car tracks up her driveway. Shaking her head, she realized she needed a glass of wine to handle this. Why did she have to be a telepath? Walking to the door, she opened it at the red headed woman with her usual scowl. “Penelope what a pleasure.” Her tone was dry.

The exquisite woman stood there before her. She didn’t have too many places to go to in this town. She had burned all her bridges with her personality. And then after the death of her son. And now Cheryl’s detachment. She needed someone to talk to….

“I see your telepathy is still in tact.” The pristine woman took off her scarf and shades.

“And I see your habit of dropping in not wanted is still in tact too.” Sierra ran her hand through her full curls while Penelope scoffed. Moving out the way, the gorgeous woman let her come in. Sierra sensed her worry and fear. But didn’t want to dig too deep. She wasn’t just the mayor here but also the counselor to the supernatural.

They were more like associates who belonged in Riverdale’s secret club. Like their children, they grew up together around the same circumstances. Crossing paths here and there, this woman was the only one who could handle her jarring personality. “Do you take your coffee black like your soul…..”

The red head rolled her eyes. “I’ll let you have that one for 20 minutes of your time.” She sat down on her couch. “It’s about Cheryl.” These two women had nothing in common except for motherhood. Sierra handed her the cup. Penelope gave her a head nod of acknowledgement.

“She is starting to show signs. Before too long she’ll be able to do this.” The mother flexed her left hand as the fireball appeared. “I thought this would have skipped her. It did Jason. But now….Can you just read my mind.” Sierra shook her head.

“No. You need to talk. Vent.”

“Last week she was curling her hair. The usual. And somehow she dropped it on her leg. She didn’t yell. And it didn’t leave a burn mark. She didn’t know that I saw it. I was peeping through her door. Which technically it isn’t peeping since it’s my house, but you get it. And heat doesn’t hurt firestarters. We’re fireproof.” The mother held herself. Sierra sipped reading her body language.

“Penelope. Please tell me you told her……” Sierra hit her head.

_Nope_

“How could you not tell her who you are? Who she is? Let alone hide it from her for 16 years?” She didn’t mean to sound judgmental, but this woman needed some sense pounded in her.

“Well we all can’t have good relationships with our daughters……” Penelope spat.

“And who’s fault is that…..” Sierra battled.

She couldn’t argue with the natural born leader. She was a difficult person. One who believed in distance. Physical and emotional. And when she saw Cheryl, all she could see was her. This need to be in control. Driven by personal gain and ambition…..”You’re right. I’m not a good person. I’m vengeful. I’m an opportunist. But I didn’t tell her because I wanted my daughter to have a normal life. To not have to keep her emotions in check every second. To have to hide when you lost control. Remember that fire that happened our sophomore year on the roof. Of course you knew it was me, but it was because I got a bad grade on a Biology test. I remember running as fast as I could up those stairs. If I had not the whole class would have been dead. What we can do, it’s a burden………” Sierra grabbed her hand as the fireball disappeared.

“I know. I wanted nothing more than for Josie to take after her father. To be normal. But it wasn’t meant to be. We aren’t meant to be normal. And that’s ok. You have to trust that Cheryl will adjust….that she will……” Sierra paused looking away.

Penelope moved her hand over her face. The gorgeous woman’s eyes were in a trance. O no. Sierra closed her eyes, taking in the vision of Cheryl and Josie together. Them in the bathroom. Josie helping her cope…….”What do you see?”

“Cheryl. She basically set the bathroom on fire.”

 _I knew it. I knew it._ Sierra read the woman’s thoughts.

“O lord. I got to go to the school…..” Penelope stood up. She wasn’t the greatest mother. Not even a good one. But today she would be. “She can’t handle this by herself.”

“Wait. She’s not by herself. She has Josie. And Svenson.” Penelope rolled her eyes.

“He’s still there. After centuries. You would think he’d move away. Or better yet he’d change his name to something we could all pronounce.” Sierra laughed.

“Just sit it out for right now….” Penelope sat back down as Sierra offered her hand. “For now we watch them. Our daughters are strong.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Cheryl walked passed Svenson. The creepy janitor who always seemed to be there. To just pop up out of nowhere. It was just too much to digest right now. She tried to push it in the back of her mind.

Josie walked down the halls trying to catch up with Cheryl. What she just experienced, she had to be talked too. It wasn’t something you could just forget. Somehow the girl had perfected this stone cold exterior that hid her emotions. She was just like her mother. But she couldn’t let her suffer emotionally like this.

Walking through her peers like a maze, she blocked their ruffled voices in her head. But it wasn’t like she needed to hear her thoughts to see some one the guy’s flirtatious eyes on her.

“Josie. Josie.” An angelic voice called to her. Not now. She saw the red head walk in the locker room “Josie. Josie.” She turned around at the sight of the perky blonde with the infamous ponytail.

“Betty. Can I talk to you another time? I’m kind of busy….” Josie stated.

“This will only take one minute.” Betty kept going. This girl meant no harm, but she didn’t take in consideration that people don’t revolve around her.

“Betty. Not now!” It came out more forceful than she wanted.

_She can just be so mean at times._

Josie frowned at the thought. That wasn’t her intention. Cheryl was more important than whatever she wanted anyway. Walking in the locker room, she placed a ledge in the door. Finding Cheryl sitting in the corner. She was envious of this girl for always looking like a supermodel.

Cheryl held herself, not even knowing what to do. Her thoughts were to call her mom, but her mom wouldn’t believe her. It was so hard to talk to her. And it would only make things worse. Josie took a deep breath sitting beside her. And Cheryl stood up. She wanted to talk about this. But she couldn’t just open herself up. Not to a stranger.

Even if this girl helped her tremendously, she didn’t owe her anything.

“Wait…” Josie grabbed her wrist. “We need to talk about this.” The Pussycat was too persistent…too sweet.

“No we don’t. because nothing happened.” Josie couldn’t believe her ears. Earlier this girl had hugged her. And now she was treating her like she was nothing…

“First of all, are you even listening to yourself?” Cheryl bit her lip. “So that’s what you are going to do. Keep pretending that you aren’t a Firestarter…” Josie looked off. “Great plan. Let me know how that works out for you.”

“A what?” Cheryl asked.

“Someone who can..” Josie began.

“I have common sense. But I can’t be whatever it is you say that I am. I just can’t. I’m already so different than everyone here. I don’t need something else……”

“I’m different too. Being different isn’t wrong.” Cheryl huffed. She sounded like some PBS special. “You have a gift…”

“I nearly destroyed the bathroom. That’s not a gift. What if someone finds out it was me? And the police gets involved. I’ve already done so much.” Josie couldn’t disagree.

“They won’t. Trust me.” Cheryl licked her licked her lips. This girl was too optimistic. Why wasn’t she worried? “That’s how I feel about mine’s too at times. Like it’s too much for me to bare. To be constantly afraid that I might crazy. That I am going crazy.”

“You’re not crazy. I’m the one who’s crazy. I’m the one who terrorizes people when I don’t get my way. I see that as control. A way that I keep my life together, even when it’s falling apart. But you are the one who has the real control. I just fake it till I make it. So. What are you?”

“I can read thoughts, sense emotions. I have visions from time to time. So all in all. A psychic. Telepath. But I’m not as good as my mom. I mean, she can not only do that but erase memories, render people unconscious with just a look, and other stuff. It’s crazy and scary good.”

“So you’re mom is different too.”

“More like gifted.” Josie corrected her nicely. “Like all of us. You just got to learn how to control it. Find your center. There are more people in Riverdale who are like us. You aren’t as alone as you think.”

Josie stood up as the bell rang for lunch. “Come on. Let’s get some lunch.”

RRRRRRRRRR

Svenson closed himself in his office. Sitting down, he wiped the sweat off his brow. Cleaning up after kids was exhausting. But that was his purpose. He would be here until the end of time. He had learned to accept his life. Plopping his feet on his desk, his phone rang. Of course it’s Sierra.

“Are the girls ok?” Her words came out jumbled.

“Hello Sierra. How are you?” Svenson laughed.

“Hey Svenson. Thanks for taking care of us like you usually do.” Talking to a telepath made things so much easier for him.

“Yeah. The bathroom is cleaned. Like it never happened. Cheryl is with Josie right now. But I have a feeling you already know that. You’re snooping again…..” Sierra bit her lip.

“We can snoop all we want to too.”

His eyes widened at the new voice. “Penelope is with you?”

“I know shocking right.” Sierra said as Penelope bit her lip.

“Can you two please stop talking like I’m not here.” The red head spat. She knew she deserved it but still, she was actually trying. “Svenson, I don’t say this often, but thank you. Seriously.”

“No problem.” He hung up.

Penelope got up pacing the living room, taking a deep breath. “I just don’t know how I am going to tell her. Should I just wait for her to tell me? Sierra what should I do?”

“Penelope, you got to tell her. I know you two don’t get along, especially after Jason, but this is maybe a blessing in disguise. You two have common ground. You can show how her how to become as powerful as you are.”

“But who’s to say she wants that. Nothing about me is aspiring. You know that.”

“I think you have got to try.” Sierra reached for her hand and Penelope squeezed it.

Then this chill came into the one. One only Sierra could feel. Dropping the mother’s hand, she stood up. Her urgent eyes scared Penelope. “Something’s here….”

“Something like what?”

“Death.” Sierra looked at her. She closed her eyes as the vision came to her. “It’s like a dark energy. An Aura.” The chill went up her spine. “No one can see it, but it sees them. It’s like it’s waiting to make a move.”

“I’ll call Svenson.” Penelope stated.

“And I’ll call Tom and get my herbs.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The two walked in the cafeteria side by side. Apparently they were this new topic because their peers couldn’t take their eyes off of them. They weren’t used to being a spectacle like this. Walking in the lunch line, Cheryl had to admit to herself that she liked her company more than her usual cheer team. It felt good to be around someone she didn’t have to hide from. She hadn’t had that in a while. A friend. One person who she saw as her equal. Like Jason….

“You ok?” Josie grabbed her hand, Cheryl squeezed it back.

“You mean you didn’t read my mind to find that out?” Josie laughed.

“I don’t do that unless I have permission. There are sometimes where I lose control. But now I’m good.”

“I’m just wondering if I’m going to tell my mom this when I get home. When we lost Jason. He was just better with her than me. My mom is hell on earth. Like me. I want to get along with others. I don’t want to be problematic. Toxic. Obsessive. But I can’t help it.” Josie bit lip.

“It takes strength to recognize your faults. That shows growth. You want to change.”

“So how do I do that?” Cheryl knew her new friend couldn’t help her. “That was a stupid question.” They made it to the display. Cafeteria mac and cheese. Stale looking hamburgers. Banana and other fruit.

 _This place makes it so easy to stay in shape._ Cheryl grabbed the banana.

 _Agreed_. Josie grabbed an orange and pear.

Looking for a table, Josie bit her lip hearing all of these thoughts. These hurtful thoughts. At a young age, her mother told her to ignore them if it wasn’t aloud. But it was so hard to do.

_They would be friends. Two stuck-up snobs. Cheryl’s only pretty because of her money. No one likes her. Josie can’t even sing. She only gets exposure because of her mother. Even Valerie and Melody don’t like her._

“Josie.” Cheryl rubbed her back. “What’s wrong…..”

 _Stupid people in this small town._ “Don’t worry about it.” Cheryl knew a fake smile when she saw it, but dropped it for now.

Sitting at the table, they chewed. “So where’s your litter?”

“Mel’s sick and Valerie’s in the music room.”

“So do they…know….about you?” Cheryl treaded the waters slowly.

“Yeah.”

“Are they gifted too?” Josie laughed at her curiosity.

 _“Yeah. Valerie is a feral?”_ Cheryl ate listening _. “It means she basically has the abilities of a cat. Increased speed, agility, reflexes, superhuman strength. Ironic hah? Melody is a siren. She can literally shatter anything with her voice.”_ She really wasn’t as alone as she thought. Chewing her eyes fell on Mr. Svenson emptying the trashcan. She felt a chill down her spine. Josie turned.

“Mr. Svenson still gets to you?” She rolled her eyes.

“He’s always there. Why aren’t you creeped out?

 _“Because that man keeps our secrets hidden here. He’s the reason why our world stays separate from theirs. He’s a fixer. To be specific,_ _he’s an immortal. He has the ability of regeneration to himself and objects and other abilities too. He fixed the bathroom.”_

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Her eyes stared at the man, as he gave her nod of acknowledgement.

Cheryl jumped at her phone vibrating. **Mom: Come home right after school.** She folded her infamous red lips, showing Josie the text.

“What if your mom knows?” Josie brightened.

“Are you asking that as a psychic or friend?”

“Friend. My powers only work with those closest around me. Wait, did you just call me your friend?” Cheryl shrugged. Not knowing what to do, the red head got up as Josie gripped her wrist. “You got to stop doing that. Running away anytime someone gets close to you…..”

“It’s hard Josie….” Cheryl said.

“I know.” Josie gave her a light smile.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

There was a silence between the three, one was waiting for the other two to process her words. They looked at each other with curious eyes, then at her. They were in the music room, and when the diva just blurted it out, they literally stopped. Froze. Slowly to her. The girl with puffy hair stood at the keyboard. The brunette dropped his comic book. “Can you guys stop looking at each other and talk to me? I’m not going to read your minds.” She chastised.

Kevin picked up his book, standing up. Valerie moved her hands from the keyboard, rubbing the back of her neck. “Guys…….”

This was her sister and brother who always were honest with her. She needed it more than ever.

Kevin bit his lip, holding up his arms dramatically. “All right. I will just say it. Maleficent herself is one of us. And not Maleficent where she’s the villain and the hero. Where feminism takes charge. But the old classic…….” Kevin began his tangent.

“Kevin we get it…” Valerie cut him off. “But I got to agree. I never saw Riverdale’s self-appointed queen.” They caught her tartness. “As one of us.” She folded her arms.

“Neither did I, but she’s not all that bad. Just misunderstood.” Josie vouched. “I mean we’ve all been there when we’ve discovered our powers. But at least we had our parents, she doesn’t.”

It was just like their sister to be the protective one. But they didn’t want her to be taken advantage of. And girls like Cheryl would do that.

“JoJo. Despite her impeccable taste for fashion, she’s still the spawn of satan.” Kevin stated. “Everything is handed to her. Girls hate her yet still want to be her. Even the teachers give her unnecessary praise.”

“She wants to change. I felt that.” Kevin and Valerie looked at each other.

“Key word wants to, that doesn’t mean she is going to. And to be honest why should she? She’s a Blossom. This town is her family’s.”

“True.” But something told her not to give up on the red head. Josie gave them the biggest puppy dog eyes she could. “But we should at least try to be her friend. We should embrace her. Please?” She felt Cheryl’s presence near them.

The red head stood outside the door. Her hand gripped the door handle. She wasn’t used to this. Following. She was always the leader. She wasn’t used to having this uncertainty at least at school. People weren’t genuinely nice to her here. And now she had one person on her side besides Jason. The crazy part was that she was scared Josie would change her mind. Turning around she began to walk off as the door opened. Josie yanked her inside. “I told you to stop doing that.” Cheryl rolled her eyes, noticing Valerie and Kevin standing at her side. Their eyes were accusing. Threatening. And hers mirrored the same emotion.

“Guys.” Josie stood between them. “Remember, we are all on the same side now.” Cheryl was surprised to see the Sheriff’s son with her. “Just talk to each other. Be nice to each other.” She grabbed her bags. “I got to return something to Reggie.” She left them behind.

The three stared at the closed door, waiting for Josie to come back. They felt as if they had nothing in common with eachother except having special abilities. Valerie kept her light eyes on her. So did Kevin.

“Might as well say what you want to say to me.” Cheryl stared them in the eyes. “Whale in on me.”

“What do want with Josie?” Valerie didn’t hesitate. You couldn’t show weakness in front of girls like this. “You aren’t the nicest person. So for you to gravitate to her, you want something. And you’re using this situation to get it. What is it? A spot in our band…..”

“I don’t want to be a part of your band.” She battled. “Josie just happened to take me under her wing. Today I was scared. And she was the only one there for me when I needed someone.”

“So you don’t have her under some mind control?” Kevin asked. She laughed condescendingly.

“No I don’t. Besides I’m a Firestarter.”

“How cliché’.” Kevin offered.

“Kind of like being the gay best friend. Or the groupie. I know I’ve done terrible things. Things that I can’t take back.”

“Let’s address that now. You’ve called girls out their name because of your insecurity. Let’s also talk about you spray painting lockers of the cheerleading squad when you lost the position to Veronica. Then when you gained it back, you flaunted it in her face via Twitter. Let’s also talk about you cutting tires……” Cheryl swallowed the lump in her throat as Valerie carried on. Why did Josie want to be her friend in the first place? She didn’t deserve their acceptance. “And you only got a slap on the wrist. And not that you did that to any of us. But people will assume, we’re as conniving as you if we’re seen with you.”

“Amen.” Kevin said. He had enough oppression like the Pussycats to deal with.

“Look. I don’t know what you want from me. I’m trying to do the right thing here. But you don’t believe me. and I don’t like talking in circles. But Josie is giving me a chance. I respect her.”

“That’s because Josie thinks she’s the mama bear. Her mom looks out for the town and she does her best to look out for us here. She took on that responsibility.:”

“And she didn’t have too. I owe her my comradery.” Cheryl said. “And I know we aren’t starting off on the right foot, but I am being as humble as I possibly can. Please. Can you guys give me a chance?”

Kevin grabbed his comic book leaving them behind. Cheryl bit her lip. She deserved that. Valerie grabbed her bag, going to the door. “We do have gym together. Are you coming?” Cheryl nodded. 

She was only being cordial to the girl because Josie had faith in her.

“So what can Kevin do?”

“He’s a healer? He can not only heal others, but himself. Like his father.” Cheryl nodded. This was getting more interesting by the minute.

“Thank you.” Valerie gave her a soft smile.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Reggie hit his head against his gym locker. He forgot the combination to his lock again. Not like it mattered anyways. Looking both ways, his hand went through the hard metal, pulling out his Algebra II textbook. He was like a ghost, he could phase through any material known to man. Walking out the locker room, Josie welcomed him with a nice smile.

“Thanks for letting me borrow the notes from yesterday.” She bit her lip. “Your symbols helped.” Reggie took the tablet from her hand, putting it in his bag. There was a silence between them as they avoided each other’s eyes. “Well. I will see you later.” She walked off quickly. Could she be anymore obvious?

Reggie kept his eyes on her as she walked off. She never gave him time to speak. But then again, when was he the silent type. Every time he was around her, he just froze….

“O Josie. You’re so pretty…..” He turned at the mocking voice. Another tall boy joined him at the water fountain, running his hands through his dark hair. “Look Chuck’s been gone for months. They aren’t doing the long distance thing. When are you going to make a move?”

“Just friends Sweet Pea. I can easily say the same about you and Toni.” Sweet Pea gave him a look of disgust. Reggie laughed.

“First of all. No. Never. I mean. She’s hot. But ewww. No. Plus we don’t look at each other like that. All gooey eyed.” Reggie rolled his eyes. Sure he was interested in the telepath, but being her friend was enough for him right now.

“We don’t either.” Reggie tried to make it sound convincing. Sweet Pea wasn’t buying it as their other friend joined in.

“We don’t either what?” Fangs gripped his backpack straps. His brothers were in a deep conversation.

“Fangs can you school my boy here on how to ask a girl out?” Sweet Pea put his arms around the two as they walked down the halls.

“Sorry. Can’t help you with that.” His eyes caught Valerie’s as she gave him a light smile. She was too cute with her nose ring. He was so entranced by her, he didn’t notice her walking with Cheryl. But the others did.

“Hell just froze over.” Sweet Pea whispered as Valerie stopped, turning around. Cheryl stopped too.

“What?” The red head asked.

“Sweet Pea and his ill mannered comments.” Cheryl noticed how far they were from him.

“You really heard that?” She whispered. “That’s amazing. Seriously.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie gripped her books, walking down the hall. There it was again. This unnerving feeling through her bones. It shook her. Scared her. To point where she dropped her books. Moving on the ground, she picked her books up as her heart beat faster. Her vision became blurry.

_Josie…_

_Mom. What’s happening?_ Josie’s stomach knotted. This pain was unbearable. Gut wrenching..

_I feel it too. I don’t know what. But don’t worry. I’m on it. In the mean time tell your classmates to not go where by themselves. Svenson is checking up on some things too. So is Tom.. Be careful baby…_

“Josie.” Kevin helped her up, seeing the tear stains on her face.

“We got to go to principal Weatherbee…..” It all came out jumbled.

“What for?”

“I’ll explain on the way.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

“Wait. Fangs is a Teleporter. Sweet Pea is bulletproof. And Reggie can walk through walls. Anyone else I should know about?”

“Toni can stop time?”

“The short chick who’s always with them?” She asked.

“Yeah. But we can’t freeze. Only normies can.” Cheryl took it all in.

Valerie and Cheryl were the last two girls remaining in the locker room. Valerie walked around, checking to make sure no one was there. Locking the door behind her, she approached her new friend. Cheryl gave her questioning eyes. “So. Show me.”

Cheryl bit her lip. “That would not be wise.” She saw why Josie was her friend. She was the eccentric, none problematic beauty. She had this sweet, timid nature that was infectious like Josie. God she wished she was like that.

“Come on. The way to control your powers is to use them more often. You know you want to.” Valerie bit her lip adorably. She was curious of what this girl was capable of. To be honest, she was shocked the queen bee was still talking to her. Surprisingly, this girl was actually human.

“I do but I don’t want to destroy anything else. I mean I already put Svenson through enough today.” She combed her hair.

“Wait is that compassion in your voice? Josie is rubbing off on you.” Cheryl took a deep breath. Holding out her hand, the amber orb slowly formed. Valerie’s eyes brightened. “Wow…..It’s beautiful.”

“It is.” Cheryl smiled, she did it on purpose this time. All on her own. No anxiety. No fear. Taking a deep breath, the fireball disappeared leaving smoke behind. At least it went away.

“See you’re getting the hang of it.” She playfully nudged her.

“Yeah. Looks like it.” The two walked out. “I don’t want to go home?”

“But you got to. You’ll find your own way of telling her” The two saw Josie and Kevin walk in the principal’s office.

“What’s that about?” Cheryl asked.


End file.
